The Past Is Another Land
by beccabooface
Summary: Audrey is extremely excited to join Glee Club, and they are excited to have her. However, they begin to notice that she's hiding something. Something big. It's just not what they're expecting. Title from AIDA song "The Past Is Another Land." I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first multi-chaptered fanfiction ever. The idea has been floating around in my mind for a while, so I decided to try it out. This is just a short little intro to the story to see if I should continue it/to get feedback. So please, read and review! Comments/criticisms are appreciated and welcome! I'm also on Tumblr as beccabooface!**

God, what am I doing here?

Oh right. First day of high school. That's it.

"Why am I so nervous?" I ask myself.

But then I remember.

***** "So, when I call your name, come up and get your schedule! If there's a mistake, please let me know and I will try and help you resolve it!" my homeroom teacher chirped, in what I'm sure was supposed to be a friendly tone, but really just set my nerves on edge. What if they could tell? I felt like my entire class' eyes were boring right into my soul. Do they know?

Of course they don't know. There's no possible way they _could_ know.

"Audrey Caulfield?"

I still flinch every time they call my name.

As I go up to get my schedule, my homeroom teacher smiles at me.

"Quite the schedule you've got there, Audrey! Ambitious, are we? 2 maths, physics, and musical theater? Very well-rounded!"

"Yeah, I guess so!" I say, with a forced smile on my face. As much as I love performing, I'm not delusional enough to think that I would actually make it in the business. Nope, it's the math and science path for me. Amazingly, I enjoy both equally. Although, I'm pretty sure I'm better at solving a quadratic equation than hitting the E above high C.

"Well, make sure you at least get _some _sleep this year sweetie! Oh, Spanish first period! You should talk to Mr. Schue about the extracurriculars he runs! We could always use more Glee club members!"

"I was actually planning on joining Ms..."

"Pillsbury. Ms. Pillsbury"

"Right. I was definitely planning on joining! I've always wanted to be a part of a show choir!"

"Well, that is just fantastic Audrey! Mr. Schue loves having new talent," she said sweetly.

Huh. Maybe I shouldn't be so worried. I guess I don't really have anything to worry _about_.

_RING!_

Well, off to Spanish. Let's see how this goes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello readers! To be honest, I'm surprised that people are actually interested in reading more of this story! So, here is more!Sorry that it took so long, but I'm not really a "writer," I just had some ideas that I wanted to share. The chapters should be longer than the first chapter, including this one. I'd be interested in hearing your guesses about what is up with Audrey (unless you are zavocado or my friends and you already know). So please, give your opinions/criticism! They are very much appreciated :) Also, I will be posting a small one-shot that I wrote for awkwardlyobnoxious on Tumblr because nobody would fill it. I wrote it in 10 minutes, and it involves Klaine and blowjobs and barf. It's mostly dialogue and the smut is not graphic at all. Check it out! ;D **

**Warning: Some language. Because Santana :) Also, be aware that a lot of flashbacks will start showing up soon.**

**Long A/N OVER!**

Audrey POV

"So Audrey, I'm happy to hear that you want to join Glee! We would love to have some new members. When are you available to audition?" said Mr. Schuester. He seemed WAY too eager to get me to join. I mean, I know Glee isn't the most popular extracurricular, but you'd think I just told him that I was from the future and had the winning lotto numbers for next week.

"Today works fine for me!" I said. "I've always got my sheet music with me. So is that okay? I don't want to im-"

"Yes, today is great! It's the first meeting of the year, and we'd love to get you in right away!"

Yup. This guy is crazy. Oh well, at least I get to sing!

"Why don't you go sit next to Santana? She's a part of Glee and you could talk with her. En espanol, of course," he said with a wink.

That man gave me the creeps.

So, I went and sat next to the girl he pointed to. She had long, dark hair and was, objectively, very beautiful. She looked kind of familiar too...

"Hi Santana! My name is Audrey, I'm a freshman. Mr. Schuester said I should talk to you because you're in Glee and I'm interested in joining." I said a bit tentatively. She seemed a bit...cold?

"Ugh, Schue. That man is WAY too fucking peppy for the first damn day back. Yeah freshmeat, I'm in Glee. What's it too you?"

"Oh, I don't know I just...thought you could tell me about it I guess?"

I could tell that she was not amused. I should've just kept my mouth shut.

"Well, pretty much we all sing backup to Berry and fight for solos. Also, everyone dates everyone and it's the biggest group of drama in existence. Got it?"

"Umm...Yeah!" I reply, a little flustered. She's starting to look a bit more familiar now. I decided to ask her another question that I'd been curious about the answer to.

"Do you guys have a Gay-Straight Alliance?"

Uh oh. THAT was the wrong question to ask her.

If I thought she looked scary before, that was nothing compared to now. Her expression could have lit a baby on fire. A freaking BABY. On FIRE.

"Okay Little Miss "New Kid," what the HELL are you playing at? Does this LOOK like a school with people that like to let their homo flag fly? God! Why don't you just turn around and go back into your happy little world where the football team is just fine and dandy with a couple dudes getting their freak on."

As this little monologue was going on, who she was became clearer and clearer in my mind. Ah. THAT'S what I remember her from...

I wonder what this "Berry" looks like...I've heard about her enough.

I made it through my classes okay. McKinley is NOT full of what you'd call the "best and the brightest." At least it means I don't have to do much to keep up, even in my advanced classes. I decided to stop by my locker to put away my stuff and grab my sheet music for my Glee audition. I saw Finn and Puck walking by on their way to the choir room.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Audrey!" said Finn, smiling. He looked a bit dopey too. Then again, Finn's always been kind of dopey.

"Are you guys going to the choir room? Because I'm auditioning today!"

"Oh, cool Aud! I'm sure you'll be great!" said Puck.

"Just um...remember our conversation guys, okay? You promise not to say anything to anyone?"

"Yes, we promise," said Finn. "We promised like, a thousand times, Audrey. I don't see what you're so wor-"

"I'm worried because people will judge me! They'll judge me for something that doesn't define me," I said, in a whisper-yell. If the wrong person walked by...I shuddered. That couldn't happen. I wouldn't let it. "Just please don't say anything guys, okay? I'll be down there in a minute."

"We promise Aud," said Puck. He understood. "Come on Finn, I bet Rachel's wondering where everyone is and why we aren't plotting ways to make sure that nobody new comes in and steals her solos."

"Wait, should I be worried?" I say, still whispering. Now I was nervous.

"No way," said Puck. "You're awesome. Just...don't be too awesome in front of Rachel!"

He smirked. I knew what he meant. We were always on the same wavelength.

"Thanks guys. See you down there."

They both walked down the hall with a wave.

God, why do I feel this is going to go horribly wrong?

**Confused? Don't worry! You should be!**

**I'm interested in hearing everyone's speculation as to what Audrey's "deal" is! Let me know in your review (if you choose to leave one :D).**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Chapter 3 here! Sorry about the long waits, I take APs and the tests are coming up :P You get Audrey's audition (and more of her inner monologue, which I hope you like...) and some POVs of the other members of Glee Club! Let's see how well I can write them! Hopefully I'm at least up to par with RIB...;D This story will incorporate events from season 3, but may not follow canon exactly. Then again, does Glee even follow canon...? Haha! As always, reviews are appreciated, and if you haven't checked out my drabble "Here's Your Damn Barf Fic" and are looking for something funny, awkward, and Klaine-y, I would recommend it! This is a link to the song that Audrey sings, although I am cutting it down a bit.**http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wvcwQzAvX0&safety_mode=true&persist_safety_mode=1&safe=active** Italics are lyrics!**

As I walked down the hall to the choir room, my heart began beating faster. Not just from nerves about auditioning, but about blowing my cover. One slip-up and it would all be over. I tried not to think about it...

But it was a long walk down there...

I was confident in my piece. It showed my range pretty well, and I was able to start soft and bring power. It was from a relatively unknown musical, but I like that it was quirky and different. Kind of like me I guess!

I walked in, and was greeted with a sight that was unexpected even with what I had pictured when Santana had described it to me.

You could instantly tell that this was a tight-knit group, but with so much tension that it was palpable. You could feel the unspoken emotions shifting through the air; the relationship troubles, the secrets, everything. This made me even more worried. What would happen if they found out about me?

As I looked around, I saw a girl who I assumed to be "Berry" by the looks of her tights and the fact that she was draped over Finn. You could tell that she was "that person," the one who pretends to care about people, but in the end it's all for herself. I've been telling Finn to dump her for about 2 years. I don't know why he's with her. From what he's told me, they are not a good match.

I also saw Santana, the girl from my Spanish class. She sent me a death glare as soon as I walked in. Oh well, I'll figure out how to fix that little problem...

What I found most interesting was the guy I knew to be Kurt sitting in the back alone. Last I knew, he had a boyfriend. But I saw no "dapper hobbit" (as I'd heard him described) in the room. I wonder why...

Eventually I realized that everyone was looking at me. I quickly took a seat next to Kurt. He seemed lonely.

"Hi, my name's Kurt! So, are you auditioning?" he asked sweetly. I instantly got a much better vibe off of him than I did from Rachel. Same drive, a bit snarky, but extremely compassionate and kind. I liked him immediately.

"I'm Audrey. And yeah, I'm a bit nervous, I hope it goes well..." I said. I really was worried about how they would receive me. If I didn't get in, I might as well just tell them all about me. It wouldn't make a difference anyway.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. As long as you're not quite as good as Rachel, she shouldn't try to bite your head off or anything. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks so much Kurt!" I said with a smile. "So, is there a reason you're sitting here my yourself?" I had to know.

"Yeah. My, um..." he seemed to hesitate a bit, afraid to say what he was going to. You could see the progression on his face from hesitant, to defiant and confident. "My boyfriend was going to transfer, but he still hasn't decided. I just feel kind of lonely I guess, without him here." He looked up at me, seemingly to gauge my reaction.

"Wow, that sucks!" I said. "Especially after I'm sure you guys have been seeing a lot of each other over the summer, right?"

"Umm...yeah!" His shoulder seemed to relax. You could watch the tension escape after he realized that I wasn't going to judge him for being gay. "So, I guess you're relatively supportive, huh?"

"Yeah! I'm a huge supporter of gay rights! I asked Santana if you guys had a GSA here, but evidently that was not a great idea..."

"Oh, sweetie. You sure do have a lot to learn. Santana is what you would call..."

"Sensitive? Angry?" I tried to supply.

"I was going to say cold and fairly bitchy, but let's go with yours!" he said, smiling. I'm sure you'll get a read on everyone here soon enough."

"I think I've got a pretty good idea already," I said, more ominously than I intended. Kurt gave me a weird look.

He had no idea.

Just then, Mr. Schuester walked in.

"Hello, New Directions! Welcome back! I hope you all had fantastic summers!" There were a few half-hearted murmurs from the club. "Now, to start off the year, we have a potential member that would like to try out, Ms. Audrey Caulfield!"

I nervously stood up, giving everyone a small wave. Then, Berry stood up.

"So are you a freshman?" I nodded. "That's great! So, what vocal part are you? And what's your range? Because I'll have you know that even on a bad day, my belt can go all the way up to a-"

"Okay Rachel, I think that's quite enough. Maybe we should just let Audrey audition?" Mr. Schuester said. I was thankful for the interruption. That girl was freaking me out. Her descriptions to me had NOT done her justice.

I walked up to the guy at the piano with my sheet music.

"Hi Sir. Could you maybe play this for me?"

For some reason, he looked shocked that I had talked to him. I just smiled and gave him the music. He seemed to give me a nod of approval. At least one person knew the song.

I walked to the center of the room.

"Hi guys. So, my name is Audrey and I'm auditioning for Glee. I hope you allow me to join! I'll be singing "How Did We Come To This" from The Wild Party." There were a couple people who gave looks of recognition. Kurt, Rachel, and even Puck! Of course, this WOULD be the show he knew.

The piano guy started to play...And I started to sing.

_We're all so sure_

_We're all so wise_

_No limits, no boundaries, no compromise_

_Laughing at our neighbor_

_Smiling through a hiss_

_How did we come to this?_

**Rachel POV**

Huh. Not bad I guess, but kind of soft. No competition at all.

_We're all amused_

_We're all inspired_

_So cunning, so clever_

_And so admired..._

Whoa, wait a second. She's getting better.

_Easy to be angry_

_Easy to dismiss_

_How did we come to this?_

Here comes the test. There's no way that she can-

_Maybe I've been living in a daydream_

Oh no.

_Maybe I've been talking in my sleep_

_If I've been awake, pardon my mistake_

_But time is running low, and talk is growing cheap_

_Weee..._

Crap.

_play our games_

_We place out bets_

_No witness, no weakness_

_And no regrets_

_Filling up with frenzy_

_Killing with a kiss_

_How did we all come to this?_

Dammit. She's good. This is unacceptable.

_Time goes by_

_Plans grow stale_

_People die_

**Audrey POV**

I looked around...they seemed to be enjoying it, I guess...

_And parties fail_

_How did we come_

_To...this? _

**Kurt POV**

Wow, she's pretty good! Rachel is going to be pissed...

**A/N Hope it was worth the wait! Critiques are appreciated!**


End file.
